


Flirting

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick assumed Greg's flirting didn't actually mean anything.  He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

Nick stares at Greg dumbfounded. “You want to go out with me? Like a date?” Of all the things he thought might happen now that his co-workers know about his sexuality, this was not one of them.

“Seriously, Nick?” Greg replies, almost just as dumbfounded. “I’ve been flirting with you for years. I just thought that you were too straight to notice – at least until last week.”

“Oh I noticed,” Nick replies. “I just never thought you actually meant anything by it.”

“What do you mean you thought I didn’t mean anything by it,” Greg asks, genuinely confused.

Nick can’t help but chuckle. “Greg, you flirt with everyone.”


End file.
